Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi
Nao Juliet better known as The Phantasm is fiancé to Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf and close ally to the Thurwolf Family Appearance in her tomboy leisure outfit consists of a black and ruby red long-sleeved dress only revealing of her shoulders. She wore black high heel boots along with this outfit. She has long ruby red hair that is spiked up at the back and she has green dark emerald eyes New Appearance As The Phantasm, Nao had a black riped cape along with a hood with a mask to hide her face. she also had black pants with her Phantasm outfit. with along sleeved shirt. along with one hook sword glove arm and the other with a glove with smoke comeing out of Personality Nao had a rather calm attitude during the first half of her life, due to her mother's death being a lonewolf Her attitude changed of heart.becomeing a slightly nice after she meet Eliskuya. Nao is also rivals with Sharona De Vil, she is also a close ally to the thurwolf family but she has a romantically linked to Eliskuya, and she appears to get along well with his sisters and mother Character Relationships *close friend and girlfriend to Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf *close friends to Lilly Michelle and Millie "Millanna" *watched her boyriend defeated and killed in Sorrow *took the role as the Phantasm to follow Sharona De Vil under the shadows Her Likes *Walking in the forest with her boyfriend *Her beloved boyfriend *La luna del cacciatore(hunter's moon) *spying on Sharona De Vil & Ellie Eliwood for her boyfriend *staying with her boyfriend if he lets her *being The Phantasm Her Dislikes *Sharona De Vil & Ellie Eliwood *Death of her boyfriend *Blood History Late Childhood Nao was abandoned as little girl because of her mother's death. She was later raised by herself, its unknown how she meet Eliskuya Michael thurwolf, doing that time Coming to Tokyo, Japan Nao is first seen grown up,right there behind Eliskuya to get him give up and for the running for traning. Eliskuya refuses but Nao makes a Promise, to see it her way. Eliskuya leaves to go Kendo School Nao is next seen at Eliskuya's Kendo school and Eliskuya is scared out of his wits. During Eliskuya's battle with the kendo master. Nao decides enough is enough but The Kendo master argeed and quickly ends the fight, after Kendo, Eliskuya and Nao leave as friends to travel. Early life Death of Eliskuya Nao during the month timeskip has gone by Nao has also been shown perfoming several new abilities. She has developed a more nice and friendly attitude as she is seen comforting Sharona De Vil when she bumped into her who killed her boyfriend in cold blooded. She has also improved her skills, when she tryed to hit sharona de vil, but ended in a missed after sharona de vil telled her to run off and never come back again. but Nao give up on the shaman fight to find a other way to spy on sharona de vil along with Elilie Eilwood Retrun of Eliskuya Trivia Gallery External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Master Of Disguise Category:Friends of the Thurwolf Tribe Category:Shaman